


I'll always be here for you

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Rape, One-Shot, Ontari (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>"Could you do Murphy and Emori talking about what happened with Ontari, where Murphy feels guilty for "cheating" but Emori sees it has him having been assaulted, and convinces him that he isn't at fault?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be here for you

He wasn’t entirely sure as to how it had happened, but one moment he was stuck in Polis and the next he was out in the woods, breathing clean air. Well, as clean as a radioactive air gets anyway. Murphy had been walking in a random direction for a few hours, just looking to get away from Polis when he saw her. Emori was sitting on a tree stump, sharpening her already sharp knife.

If he had escaped a few days earlier, he might’ve been happy to see her. Now, however, he wasn’t so sure. What would she think of him? They hadn’t really been talking about it, but he was pretty sure she hadn’t had sex with someone while he was gone. She wasn’t the type to do something like that. 

He smiled grimly. Apparently, he was. Murphy was about to turn around and leave when Emori looked up from her knife and spotted him. The knife fell to the ground and made a clanking sound as it hit a rock. Both stood still, unsure about how they should react. 

Emori was the first to move.  
“John?” She sounded hopeful, and it broke him. How was he supposed to tell her what he’d done?  
“Emori,” was all he managed to say. She walked slowly towards him, and he realized that she was not only hopeful, but also suspicious. He supposed she’d thought he’d be dead by now. He had thought so too when they took him away. It seemed like months ago, but he was pretty sure it had only been about a week.

She had finally reached where he stood, and gently, carefully, she lifted her normal hand to his face, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
“I thought you’d be dead.”  
“I’m not.”

He had meant to sound defensive, or perhaps angry, but instead it came out shaky, and quiet. She noticed pressed a small kiss on his lips. He had missed her. He really had, but his guilt was wearing him thin.   
Slowly he pushed her away, gently.

“What’s wrong?”   
She was confused, eyebrows furrowed and hand still lifted, still cupping the air where Murphy’s face had been. He was unable to look at her, afraid of showing weakness. He knew she wouldn’t care, but he would. Her face turned into stone, and she dropped her hand.  
“I heard the horn. There’s a new commander, isn’t there? Who is it?”

He couldn’t suppress the small smile that graced his thin lips. Of course she’d known.  
“Ontari from the ice nation.”  
“Azgeda?” Emori exclaimed, unknowingly taking a step back. “But all the natblidas are supposed to train in Polis!”  
“Well,” he laughed sarcastically, “she wasn’t. She was trained by the ice queen.”

Emori’s sharp stare bore right into him, and he was sure she could see exactly what he’d done.  
“What did she do to you?” She took one step forward, almost threateningly and Murphy couldn’t help but take one back. She noticed and narrowed her eyes.  
“You better tell me right now John.”

“What if I don’t want to?” He asked, feigning annoyance.  
He could see her falter, and before he could react she had jumped into his arms, her strong arms wrapping around him.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to John, ai hod yu in. I thought I’d lost you.”

He could feel her starting to shake with sobs, and his first reaction was shock. She actually cared. Although he wasn’t sure what ‘ai hod yu in’ meant, he was pretty sure it was something nice. Without meaning to, his eyes started to water, and he sank to the ground with Emori in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry ‘mori,” he mumbled into her rough hair. “I’m so sorry.”  
She looked up at her, all red and big eyed and asked the million dollar question: “Why?”

“I did something bad in Polis.”  
She leaned back to get a better look at him, confusion once again spreading onto her puffy face.  
“We’ve all done bad things John. I don’t care.”  
He snorted, smiling bitterly. “You will care about this.”  
“Just tell me. I promise I won’t care.” Once again she cupped his cheek, but this time with her bad hand. He loved everything about her, and what made his heart swell with guilt was the fact that she trusted him enough to display her bad hand.

He was about to answer when Emori interrupted him.  
“Oh my god, John what happened to your neck?”   
She had seen the wounds on his face, but they were typical grounder torture wounds. Usually they left necks alone though, but Emori could see an angry red line stretching around his neck.  
“Collar,” he said, quietly. “It actually have to do with what I did. The new commander is insane. She killed all the others to become commander, and then she chained me.”

He hesitated, and he could see how Emori suddenly understood. He lowered his head in shame, a single tear falling off his nose.  
“I am going to kill her.”  
Surprised he looked into the angry face of Emori.  
“Why?”  
“She raped you Murphy!”

He furrowed his brow, and sniffed a little. “But I didn’t really fight it.”  
Her angry eyes turned to his, and softened slightly. She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her.  
“It doesn’t matter. You were in chains Murphy.”  
He broke. He hadn’t thought his love for Emori could grow, but she’d proved him wrong. She let go of his jaw, and he slumped into her arms, sobs ripping through his body.  
“I told her no, but she didn’t listen.” Emori kissed him gently on his head, while stroking his back. “I should’ve tried harder.”

At that she stopped and pushed him back, once again forcing him to look at her.  
“You listen very carefully John. You said no. That’s it. You were a prisoner. You were in chains. She took advantage of you, and that is rape, no matter how much or little you fought her. I need you to understand that.”

Slowly, he nods and she goes back to comforting him. A few hours later he speaks again.  
“What does ‘ai hod yu in’ mean?”  
She blushes, but looks him in the eye.  
“I love you.”


End file.
